Marching Band... HP STYLE!
by Angels of Fate
Summary: Oliver as Drum Major? Dumbledore as a director? DRACO PLAYS THE CLARINET????


HP band... MARCHING BAND MAGIC STYLE  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore rose and cleared his throat...a common enough occurrence.   
  
"Attention, students."   
  
A hush fell over the crowd... aside from the twins yelling, "Speech!"   
  
"The Council of Magical Education has declared that this year, no Quidditch will be played."   
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Oliver passed out in a dead faint on the floor.   
  
Ten girls squirmed in their seats but maintained their self restraint. Barely.   
  
"Minerva?"  
  
McGonigall hopped off the platform to revive the unconscious Oliver.   
  
"As I was saying... this year, the CME has decided to have a competition between the three main schools in their jurisdiction: Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and our own school, Hogwarts. A MARCHING BAND competition."  
  
"A WHAT?" asked every pureblood, most halfbloods, and even some Mudbloods, confused.   
  
"A marching band is a group of students who play instruments to a prechoreographed routine. To make time for practice... one of your Potion classes will be eliminated..."   
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"  
hollered every student in the hall. Snape's lips were pressed so tightly together that he appeared not to have any at all.   
  
"Now... there will be tryouts for Drum Major... we would prefer someone who has had experience in music before... a drum major will lead the band in competition. I will be the director for Hogwarts' band. There will be a list of all instruments and a sign up sheet posted in each common room. Oh, there is also a group of people called the color guard. They don't play instruments, merely add to the show with flags and rifles... Fake rifles. I believe that's everything. You are all dismissed." Dumbledore smiled to himself as he wondered who would sign up.   
  
The tables buzzed with talk. A smattering of students were talented musically, but it had never been an issue at the school until now. Rumors were already being speculated about who would try for drum major. People began leaving the Great Hall; all conversations were about Dumbledore's announcement.   
  
"Gee, Harry! Dad's told me about marching bands. They're popular at Muggle high schools," said Ron. Hermione nodded.   
  
"My cousin is in hers," she added. Harry looked thoughtful.  
  
"Did you know I play the saxophone?" he asked them. A smile was slowly spreading across his face. He was one of the few people who happened to know Ron played the trumpet. He nudged his friend.  
  
"I'll sign up if you do," Harry said, conspiratorially. Ron sighed. Hermione looked surprised.   
  
"What do you play, Ron? I play the trumpet myself. If we all join it would be a lot of fun," she said. Now Ron looked surprised, and a little uncomfortable.  
  
"So do I."   
  
"Great! So it's settled then, we'll sign up for the band," said Harry as Ginny approached the trio. Ron looked at her expectantly.  
  
"What do you think about this band idea? I'm going to join," Ginny, who plays the flute, said. "I've been practicing lately, strange coincidence." The four now speculated on who else would join. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well you know Percy and the twins play instruments as well as we do, Ron. If they don't join it would actually be a shame." Ron snorted.   
  
"Fred and George? In a marching band?" Harry and Hermione had exchanged glances with Ginny. This idea had many possibilities. It was a given Percy would join. If there was something going on involving other schools, Percy would be there. He was just like that. A glance down the table at the twins, Angelina, Katie, and Oliver said that something was definitely up with members of what had been the house Quidditch team. Harry decided to find out.  
  
"What's going on, guys?" he asked, as he approached. Everyone turned to him with a smile.  
  
"No Quidditch? We'll need something to occupy ourselves. We're joining the band. Are you with us Harry?" asked Oliver. Harry nodded.   
  
"So're Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, by the way," he told the twins. "You think Percy'll go for it?"   
  
"Of course." The Quidditch players, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny now left the hall and went to sign up. A few names were already on the list: Percy (sax), Colin (percussion), Dean (sousaphone), Alicia (flute) and... Draco (clarinet). Lavender and Parvati had signed up for color guard. Marcus Flint was trying out for drum major. This stopped the group in their tracks.  
  
"Oh!! He CAN'T be drum major; he just can't!" fumed Ginny and the half of the group who realized the gravity of this possibility.  
  
"Well then someone will oppose him... and win," said Oliver calmly, and put his name down underneath Flint's. Everyone cheered. Harry looked at him.  
  
"I didn't know you even play an instrument, Oliver," he said. Wood shrugged.  
  
"I used to play the guitar," he replied. Hermione squinted at the paper on the wall.  
  
"Try-outs are a week from today. Will you be ready?" she asked. Oliver nodded. He worked best under pressure anyway. The group dispersed.   
  
The week passed quickly with everyone anticipating the match between Oliver and Marcus. No one else had dared oppose either of them. Saturday finally came.  
  
Marcus, Oliver, Dumbledore and a slew of teachers were already on the Quidditch field when the school finally filled the stands to watch. Flint was smiling confidently, but Oliver was unreadable. Dumbledore was also smiling. Snape, McGonigall, Flitwick, Hooch, and Trelawney were going to do the judging, but Dumbledore had final say. There would be no magic. Flint went first.  
  
His piece of music was Britney Spears' "I'm a Slave 4U". (Note: the music was *randomly* selected *cough*) He did not look happy about this. Still, Flint gave it a good try. A very good try. Then it was Oliver's turn. "Build Me Up, Buttercup." Halfway through his "performance" he had all the girls (and a few of the guys?) dancing and singing in the stands. The judges didn't have to give the scores for everyone to know who the winner was. Flint stalked off the field. Even if Oliver had wanted to, he couldn't do that. The crowd of girls swarming towards him was enough to start him running. He dodged behind Harry and Co.   
  
"SAVE ME!" The girls ran past. Wood stepped out of hiding.  
  
"Thanks, I owe you guys," he said, relieved. "You can all have the music ahead of time, be section leaders, whatever you want, just keep them away from me!" Ron snickered.   
  
"Well, Oliver, at least you won't have a problem keeping their attention."   
  
"Shove off, Weasley," Wood smiled as he said it. A day later, the 'official list' was posted. Practices would be starting that Monday. Snape gave a particularly large amount of homework that day. On their way to the first practice, Hermie, Ron, Harry, and Ginny ran into Peeves. With an accordion. Riiight.   
  
"You're going to BAND PRACTICE, aren't you, ickle-bandies?" he asked, accusatorily.   
  
"Yes, Peeves, we are. Now if you'll excuse us..." said an exasperated Hermione. Hermie has no patience for Peeves. Or anyone really. Especially *coughRoncough*.  
  
"But, but... I want to come! I want to be in the band!" Peeves shed a crocodile tear. He wheezed out a few sour notes on the accordion. Harry covered his ears. Ginny glared at the ghost.  
  
"Move it, deadboy," she said, as the group storm past on their way to the field.   
  
Mostly everyone was there already. Dumbledore took a quick roll (The band only had 20 people in it, 24 including color guard.) and then the band divided into their sections to elect leaders and start going over music.   
  
They all raised their eyebrows at Dumbledore's choice of music. Kansas, Queen, and... Led Zeppelin? They all looked at Dumbledore, who smiled knowingly. "I was given some very.. interesting advice," he stated, looking pointedly toward Fred and George. They looked away, whistling innocently. Right. And Oliver hated Quidditch.   
  
Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Penelope, Percy, and Dean were elected for their respective sections. Hannah Abbott was chosen as Color Guard Captain. God help them all.   
  
~*~  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me," said Ron in disbelief as they looked at the band uniforms. "I am NOT wearing that."   
  
"I look like a friggin Oompa Loompa," muttered Lee. Little did he know that the twins had really spelled his hair green... bringing him closer to his claim than he might have otherwise been.   
  
"Oh, it's not that bad. It could be worse," said Hermione diplomatically.   
  
"Worse? What could be worse than bad fitting, purple, black, and gold UNIFORMS!!!" yelled Ron.   
  
Behind him Oliver walked in, and Hermione had to stifle a laugh. "Look on the bright side... you could be dressed like Oliver."   
  
Ron spun to only cover his own laughter. A grumpy looking Oliver was fighting with Madam Malkin. "Forget it. I am NOT wearing this," he declared, waving his arms around and setting the cape flapping.   
  
"Would you like to see the alternative, Mr. Wood?" she asked haughtily, a trace of smile sneaking around the corners of her mouth.   
  
"YES!"  
  
She brought out an outfit that was more hole than cloth, and sparkled in the bargain.  
  
"What is THAT?"  
  
"The Drum Major outfit for Beauxbatons. Now, would you prefer this?"   
  
"NO! No, no, that- this is fine," he said hurriedly. He looked at his shoulders and grimaced. "But can't we take some of this gold braid off?"   
  
"The braid stays, Mr. Wood."   
  
Colorful swearing followed Oliver and Madam Malkin out of the room and faded away to the sounds of laughter from the newly formed band. 


End file.
